An Interesting Year
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: It's the Golden Trio's seventh year, and guess which of the three is starting to have weird dreams about a certain blonde! Continued summary inside...
1. You Look Different

**A/n: It's the Golden Trio's seventh year, and guess which of the three is starting to have weird dreams about a certain blonde! And what happens when Hermione lets it slip to Ginny about the dreams, and suddenly every one in the school finds out-Including the man of her dreams? What is his reaction? And why in the world is Harry nearly expelled? **

**New story-Love it or Hate it? Please R & R!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, but I do own all the books and movies

&&:: Chapter One ::&&

_Look to the past_

_And remember and smile._

_And maybe tonight_

_I can breathe for awhile._

_I'm not in the scene_

_I think I'm fallin' asleep_

_But then all that it means is_

_I'll always be dreaming of you._

_-Feeling This, Blink 182_

Hermione wasn't surprised when she entered the Head's compartment on the train after spending some time catching up with her friends, to find a certain blonde already there.

He was the second brightest of their year-her the first, and she didn't even try to appeal her case to McGonagall for she knew she wouldn't get anywhere. No even after that horrible event had happened last year, Malfoy was still in good graces-But she personally didn't trust him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't literally the physical embodiment of evil as she first thought, maybe he had no choice in the way his life was run, but still…He was Draco Malfoy! He was the one that made not only her life, but also her friend's life a living hell.

When she entered, he looked up at her with a look of puzzlement. As if he was looking at someone that he knew the name of, but he couldn't place the face. She fidgeted under his gaze, and tugged at her skirt in an attempt to cover her long legs from his view.

His cerulean eyes looked deep into her chocolate ones, well that is until Hermione rolled hers, "Ferret."

His eyes glazed over in anger, and he licked his lips trying to restrain himself from uttering the usual, 'Mudblood.'

"Granger," he said, his voice just above a whisper, as he turned away from her to look out the window at the scenery passing by outside.

She was expecting him to snap at her for calling him ferret in his usual icy tone, or even just glare at her with such a ferocity that chilled her blood, but no…Nothing, just a brief greeting and some silence.

She put her trunk down, making sure that Crookshanks was not awaken while doing so. She sat down, and the silence hit her. It was too quiet, why wouldn't he say anything-Was he to the point where he wouldn't even speak to her, because she was Hermione Granger?

She took out a book, _The Notebook_ by the muggle writer Nicholas Sparks, and began to read. She still had a long time before she had to change into her robes. She closed her eyes for a minute to try to shut her inner mind up; It kept bringing up that dream she had of him the night before…

_She didn't see it coming when he pushed her roughly into the cold wall, just after she had left the library, his body pressed up against hers._

_His eyes burned into hers, and his lips barely a centimeter away, and a strange longing to kiss them overwhelmed her._

_He smirked, his lips moving against hers in cruel torture, "Meet me tonight."_

"_Where?" she asked with wide eyes._

_He moved his head, so that he could whisper into her ear, "You know where."_

_She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin, and he laughed at the reaction. He removed his hands from the sides of her face, and walked away without a second glance_...

She opened them, and tried to concentrate on the book. She was nearly to the half way point when she heard, "Granger do you always have to have your nose stuck in a book?"

She didn't even look up at him, but instead glared down at the book, "What I do is my business, is it not Malfoy?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she finished off with-"Then don't fucking talk to me unless it's necessary."

She could feel the intensity of his look even without actually seeing it, and was startled when she heard his laughter. It was husky, and smooth just like his voice, but none the less, she had never thought about what his laughter might sound like.

"What is so bloody fucking funny?!" she snapped, glaring at him now instead of the book which was now lying idly in her lap.

"Still as feisty as ever Granger" he remarked, his eyes dancing with laughter, but his face was calm and nearly emotionless.

"Still as frustrating as ever Malfoy" she replied with a chuckle, and was just as surprised when the corners of his lips pulled into a smile, a genuine smile.

They sat in silence for a minute, his eyes looking her over, and her trying to figure out how in the world had she just shared a laugh with Draco Malfoy.

She checked her watch, "It's time to change into our robes." She was making her way out when she stopped eruptly. His fingers were wrapped around her wrist. She looked over her shoulder at him with questioning eyes, "What?"

"You look different" was all he said, and released her wrist. He took a step back, as if to give her space.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" she asked, as she rubbed her wrist where he had touched it, it tingled, and she was so afraid he would notice the goosebumps on her arms that she started out of the compartment.

"Good" he called after her. She shook her head, did Draco Malfoy just give her a compliment? Why had she not told him off her grabbing her?

She didn't have time to think more about these questions, or even about the dream because she had was too busy trying to pry first years from throttling each other.

It wasn't until she had finally had finished untangling the kids, and was wearing her cloak, and tie, that she thought to herself, _This is going to be an interesting year_…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/n: So…What do you think? If you liked it and want me to continue-Cuz I know you do-click that cute little GO button and send me a review! I edited this first chapter because it fit better with the second chapter…And because I want more reviews, and hopefully this will inspire some of you lurkers to review.**


	2. I Hate You

**A/n: Okay…So I got my 10 reviews, and yeah I know its like begging-But whatever, I got my 10 reviews, and I'm happy. And even if I hadn't gotten the reviews, I would have update sooner or later, I'm too impatient not to, I was going to update the day before yesterday-But I've had so much make up work to do!**

**Thank yous to everyone who reviewed: Schmexy-ey-Penguin3, cherry328,playful,emeraldwolfqueen,posionofdoubt, Courtney the anonyomous, and turbyhurby288! Especially…x0xSlytherin Ice Princessx0x, whom reviewed not once, but twice, and one of my bestest friends My Prelude to Tragedy, whom threatened me just for a new chapter, xD.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

&&:: Chapter Two ::&&

_The drops of rain they fall all over_

_This awkward silence makes me crazy_

_The glow inside burns light upon her_

_I'll try to kiss you if you let me_

_-Down, Blink 182_

She couldn't concentrate, even when McGonagall was giving her history making speech, her eyes kept finding that blonde head of his.

His words playing over in her mind, his actions, and even her dream, going over and over. Was she, Hermione Granger, actually beginning to crush on the most egotistical, big headed, lying death eater's son ferret?!

She couldn't help but stare. She couldn't help but desire to kiss his lips. She couldn't help but…Dammit, he caught her! His piercing blue eyes met with hers. They were filled with such emotion-Malfoy with emotion!-with…was that lust she saw?

He smirked, and blew a kiss. Grr! Why was he always such a bastard?!

She managed to finally divert her attention from him, and tried to listen to McGonagall's beautiful speech that was now only seconds from finishing.

As the food appeared, Ginny elbowed Hermione slyly, just hard enough to get her attention, but not hard enough to hurt. But being Hermione, "Ow," Pause to rub her arm, "What you do that for?"

"Hermione you are the most obvious person in the world, but I never thought you'd be one to fall for his charm," Ginny whispered. After silence she added, "Hermione I can't believe you have the hots for bloody Malfoy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't have the hots for Malfoy. I was just staring because…He's different now…"

"Ah huh" Ginny said with a You're-In-Denial grin and she began to peck at her food like a proper lady.

"I do not have the hots for bloody Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, but it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself and not Ginny.

Ginny nodded, her hair in her face so that Hermione couldn't see her smirk.

"Ronald could you please stop chewing like you were raised in a barn," Hermione hissed to her friend.

Ron said in between bites, "Gawd, 'Mione it's the first day back and you're already bossing me around."

Harry and Ginny shared a laugh while Hermione stared daggers at Ron who was trying to swallow the mass of food in his mouth.

"Wow, that's the same exact look my mom gives me" Ron finally managed to say after finishing off the last of his plate, "That's bloody frightening, I'm literally scared for my life whenever I get looked at like that."

"Ron do you think that it's possible that you can keep your mouth shut for five minutes?" Ginny giggled. Harry grinned at Ron's scowling and warped his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Their conversation subsided into the usual-Quidditch, and the War. Hermione couldn't stand another second of listening to it, the feeling of doom churned her stomach, and she excused herself.

She wandered off to find the head's dorm, which she found after three wrong turns and the curious stares of the portraits. Their portrait was of a girl and boy similar in features sitting on a bench, the girl with wearing a frown as she told him, "Merlin your bloody deranged!", and the boy with his toothy grin replying, "Yeah, but you still love me."

"Excuse" Hermione interrupted the siblings, "Eenheid."

The girl rolled her eyes as the portrait swung open, and Hermione made her way into the head's common room.

She made her way to her room, taking a minute to marvel at its beauty, before she hung up her cloak, and threw the tie off to the side.

She went into her bathroom. She locked the door, and started a bubble bath until the soapy suds filled the tub. She discarded her clothes before she lowered herself into the tub, and closed her eyes as she relaxed into the warm water.

"Wow, Granger, I didn't picture you as the bubble bath taking type" his voice came out of nowhere. Her lids snapped open, and she glared at him leaning on the wall beside the sink.

"How'd you get in here?!" she hissed, and he laughed as he pointed to the door, "We have adjoining rooms."

She was silent at her own stupidity, but snapped, "Do you think it's possible that I can finish my bath without you standing there-Because as much as I'm sure you want to continue this pleasant chat, I'd very much like my privacy."

He rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, "We all have wants Granger. You want me to leave. And I want to annoy you…So I think I'll stay."

"Malfoy! I swear to Merlin, I will Avada Kedavra your ass if you don't get out right now!" Hermione hissed.

"No you won't"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because not even you can perform a wandless curse."

Silence, and he smirked at his victory. Hermione continued to glare, "I hate you."

"No, you don't hate me."

"No?"

"No. You don't." he said, as he walked straight out, closing the door behind him.

Merlin, even he knew she liked him!

**A/n: Love or hate it? Review, review, review!**


	3. So, I'm Bored

**A/n: This chapter is for Kelsey-Color Hope Yellow, to whom actually gave me the idea. If only she'd use her totally brilliant mind to write her own stories…Sigh…but I guess I'll have to wait until she finally does… **

**Big thanks to the following for reviewing: x0xSlytherin Ice Princessx0x, playful, emeraldwolfqueen, posionofdoubt,Courtney the anonymous, turbyhurby288, twilight xx3, dARK DRAGON the anonymous, Emo Monkey, and Sillygirrl **

Disclaimer: Don't own. My sister told me, "Build a bridge and get over it" Hannah Montana quote

&&:: Chapter Three ::&&

_I know just where I stand-A boy _

_Trapped in the body of a man and _

_I'll take what you're willing to give _

_And I'll teach myself to life _

_With a walk-on part of a background shot _

_From a movie, I'm not in _

_-Apple Shampoo, Blink 182 _

"Take a picture Mudblood. It will last longer" his familiar drawl awake her from her private thinkings. She couldn't help but be totally bewitched by his flawlessness. His perfect white skin, his blue eyes, his sparkling white teeth…

She rolled her eyes, and glared at him, "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy I was looking at the portrait behind your head."

The little voice in her head chanting, _Liar, Liar, Pants on fire, Hanging from a tele- _

"Don't you have some reading to do, or something?" he asked, brushing some loose strands of hair that had fallen in his face. His hair wasn't in slicked back with a pound of gel in it today-Maybe he forgot to put it in or something.

Hermione decided that she liked it like that, because it kept getting into his face, and covering those eyes to which she was so captivated by; And she could finally concentrate on The Notebook without trying to sneak glances to see those eyes.

A few minutes later, she closed the book. She sighed, she wasn't sure if it was from relief or sadness. Relief because after eight days of trying to read it by the nightlight of Ginny's room in the burrow, on the train, in between bites dinner in the Great Hall, and now the Head's common room-She had finished it. And sadness because of how the book made her heart swell with loneliness, for she would probably never meet someone that would love her like Noah Calhoun loved Allie Hamiliton.

"I'm bored"Why did he always have to cut off her thoughts? Why couldn't he just leave her be? Why did he think she cared?

"So…?" she snapped, her voice full of rage but her eyes were soft as they looked over the book she held in her hands, why was he even here? He had his own gigantic room he could be in, why was he still sitting in the common room with his mortal enemy the Mudblood, best friend of Scarface and Weasel, the Gryffindor Princess herself?

"So, I'm bored" he stated it as if it was a statement that needed to be corrected.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded looking at her expectantly. An idea formed in her head.

She smiled wickedly, as she crossed the room, and straddled his lap. He looked slightly startled, to which her inner mind's laughter was ringing in her ears.

He was numb with shock, just sitting there looking at her-Why wasn't he saying anything? He wasn't even trying to push her off.

She leaned down to his lips, moving so that they were nearly kissing. Hers opened teasing his, and he just wanted grabbed the back of her head & kissed her roughly.

She suddenly moved down, her lips gently placing kisses along his jawline. She stopped, and moved on to his ear. She nibbled on the cartilage, his face was flushed as he realized his arousal-She probably realized this too.

She whispered in a husky voice she hadn't realized she was using at the time, "Well too fucking bad."

She pushed herself off, turned her heel, and walked away with a smile playing on her lips-_I hope you know you look like a fool with that goofy grin you have on_, her inner mind mocked.

_You have the hots for Malfoy, _the voice sang, _who would have thunk it?! _

She shook her head to rid herself of the very annoying voice, and continued to her door, it wasn't until she was there that she heard his drawl.

---

Draco watched as she left, her hips swaying from habit. He called after her, "I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go!"

He laughed to himself as he heard her grunt in reply to his remark. He was just joking…Right?

He remained in the chair, thinking over what just happened. What had he been thinking letting that Mudblood filth touch him like that? Kiss him like that? Talk to him like that?

He was probably thinking along the lines of, "Oh hell yes"

His inner mind finally determined…**This is going to be one interesting year…**as he picked up her book from the couch and began to plan what to do for their next confrontation.

He grinned as he layed down fully on the couch and began to read the very sappy, but inspiring book-That gave him the perfect idea...


End file.
